


Partners

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon and Emil are scam artists who are always looking out for each other. However, when Emil is put in a sticky situation and Leon can’t be there to help, how will that affect them and their partnership?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> ** Hong Kong is named Leon in this fic **

“You’re sure you’re okay with this?” Leon asked as Emil laced up his boots. Emil looked at him with his usual deadpan expression.

“I’ve been okay with this the last fifty seven times we’ve done it, I don’t see why I would change my mind now.” Leon frowned almost imperceptibly as he tucked his pistol into the inside pocket of his black waistcoat. His chin length black hair hung in his face as he moved, hiding the subtle emotional display from his partner.

“We’re in a new city. I don’t know how violent the men around here can get,” he said, his tone betraying his worry in a way his expression simply could not. Neither man had a particularly  
emotive visage, something that was a blessing in their line of work.

Emil rolled his eyes. “We go to new cities all the time. In case you had forgotten, that’s how we never get caught.”

“I just want to make sure you’re comfortable,” Leon muttered, crossing his arms across his chest. Emil paused for a moment, the laces of his boots hanging loosely from his hands as he  
looked up at Leon. His face pale was slightly flushed.

“I don’t need you worrying about me,” Emil mumbled, tying off the laces and straightening. Running his hands over his body, he checked to make sure the two concealed guns he was carrying were almost unnoticeable to a glancing touch. Not that anyone would ever  
suspect he would be able to conceal any weapons under the skimpy ensemble he was wearing, but it never hurt to be safe.

“The client will be here soon,” Leon commented, gesturing to the door of the hotel room. Emil nodded.

“You’d better get going and get our payment then,” he commented, his face the very image of apathy. Emil wasn’t nearly as worried as Leon about the whole thing. He had one job — knock out the client and rob them. He was certain that he was capable.

“Be safe Emil,” Leon said, flashing Emil a rare smile before exiting the room. Any slight nervousness he might have been having before melted away as he committed the sight to memory. He only ever saw Leon smile before and after they ran their scams.

Down in the lobby, Leon had no trouble identifying the client. He was a tall, muscular man with messy blond hair who carried himself as if he owned the world even as he stood in the corner of the seedy hotel lobby trying not to call too much attention to himself. Leon always found it ironic that it seemed to always be the high and mighty types that were hiring male prostitutes. But he wasn’t going to complain; it was this type of man that made their scam so easy to pull off. Lure in a rich man with a cheap boy and then rob him blind. Simple enough. He casually walked over to the man and stood beside him, pulling an index card from his pocket and slipping it into the other man’s large hand. It was blank save for two things – a room number, and a price. The man glanced down at it, gave a slight smile, and pulled a wad of cash from his pocket.  
Leon took it discreetly and rapidly counted it before shoving it in his own pocket, satisfied. Then, as was expected of him as the supposed pimp, he turned and made his way out of the building.

Hotels like this made things too easy, he thought with a subtle smirk as he made his way around the block, giving the client time to check in under the fake name and make his way up to Emil. They never questioned when there were too many people on a reservation, and never came to investigate when there was a commotion in one of the rooms. He swore they were practically marketing to pimps and prostitutes. Places like this made Leon’s job much easier – renting  
out a house to bring men to ruined their mobility.

Leon glanced down at his watch – a Rolex, because he and Emil certainly could afford such things – and decided that it was time to get back and post his watch in the adjoining room, just in case. He turned around to start walking back to the hotel, only to come face to face with a rather huge man.

“What do you think you’re doing wandering around here with such fancy things at this time of night?” the man demanded, gesturing to Leon’s watch.

“I would leave me alone if I were you,” Leon replied smoothly. “I have somewhere I need to be.” His body tensed, ready to spring into action at a moment’s notice. He was much smaller than this man, but he was sure he would come out on top if it came to blows.

“Pretty boy thinks I should leave him alone,” the man scoffed. “Not when you’re walking around here with your expensive ass watch like you own this town.” Leon fought the urge to roll his eyes – a habit he had picked up from Emil – and took a step back.

“Seriously, I would leave me alone,” Leon warned, bringing his hands up in front of him. His voice had a sharp edge to it that only served to make the larger man angry, and he reached out to grab Leon’s collar.

That was a mistake.

In a rustle of cloth and a flash of movement, the man’s feet were swept out from under him, and Leon had flipped him over his shoulder in the blink of an eye. His dark eyes were cold as he brought his foot down on the man’s head, cracking his skull against the sidewalk. The man went limp.

Stooping, Leon pressed two fingers to the man’s neck and checked for a pulse and was satisfied to find one. It wouldn’t do for him to become a murderer. With practiced efficiency he rummaged through the man’s clothes, stripping him of his wallet and all other valuables he had been carrying and sliding them into the many inner pockets of his coat. Checking his watch again, he gave a slight frown when he realized he had wasted seven minutes on this man, seven  
minutes he should have been spending watching out for Emil. Slightly frustrated, Leon made his way back to the hotel at a brisk pace, worried for his partner.

Back in the room, Emil was terrified. He was an accomplished fighter, and well experienced in his scam artist trade, but that had served him little with this client. Instead of requesting  
foreplay as most people did and allowing Emil to control the situation himself before knocking out the client and taking their valuables, this man had shoved Emil against the wall as soon as he had entered the room. Emil had struggled, yes, but in the end he was still a small man, and his usual tricks that would have negated the size difference were somewhat useless with his back against a wall. He thumped three times on the hard plaster behind him, hard – a distress signal to his partner. His heart sank when he heard no activity coming from the other side.

Emil was alone.

He knew it was safest to just allow this to happen, to be taken by this man. After all, he had paid and was expecting services, and at the end of the day Emil still earned something. However, the  
idea of anyone but Leon having their hands on his bare flesh made Emil’s skin crawl so much that he could not help but protest.

“Get off of me!” Emil cried, bringing his arms up and trying to shove the other man off. The seediness of the establishment was working against him now; no one was going to come for him if they heard his cries of protest. Yet he could not help but try.

“I paid for you, you little shit,” the man rasped, pressing his hot mouth to Emil’s. Emil bit down, hard, drawing blood and a pained yelp from the client.

“Get off of me!” Emil repeated, taking advantage of the man’s surprise to try and wiggle out of his grasp to reach for his guns. He had no luck, however, as the larger man’s grip remain firm on Emil’s arms. He spat a blood-filled gob into Emil’s face, making the smaller man shudder  
with disgust.

“You will submit,” the client growled, releasing one of Emil’s arms to shove a rough hand down his pants. Emil gasped as he felt a dry finger enter him, and tears sprang unbidden to his eyes.

“Leon!” Emil wailed, pounding hard on the wall. He was cold and trembling with terror. Where was Leon?

Leon could hear Emil’s scream from the lobby. His entire body went numb with fear, and he ran up the stairs without any regard for the receptionist’s protests that it only for emergencies.  
Adrenaline pounded through his veins as he pulled open the door that lead to the hallway where Emil’s room was and sprinted towards it. He could barely hear Emil’s muffled protests over the pounding of his heart and footsteps.

Leon burst into the room with a loud bang as the door slammed into the wall, surprising all three of them with the noise.  Rage tinted his vision red as he took in the scene before him – Emil on his with his shorts around his knees, the other man on top of him with three fingers roughly shoved inside him. Emil’s face was streaked with tears and screwed up in pain. Leon was sure he had never seen him look so terrified.

“Leon!” Emil cried as he caught sight of his partner, relief washing over him. It was not long before the large man had been roughly pulled off him and taken three sharp blows to the head. Emil pulled up his shorts with trembling hands as the client collapsed on the floor. He knew Leon had already seen, but he didn’t want his humiliation to go on any longer. The stricken expression on Leon’s face when he had entered the room had been so different from the soft neutrality Emil was used to, and it had broken him almost as much as the client’s rough hands.

“Emil?” Leon asked softly after ensuring that the client would not wake up for a while. It was risky to stay in the room with him for long, he knew, but right now his priority had to be Emil. His poor, broken Emil.

“Don’t look at me,” Emil rasped, turning away from his partner. Leon had seen him naked, spread out and smelling of sex before, but it had always been between them. Emil had always been able to handle himself with clients before – this was the first time Leon had ever had to resort to their backup plan.

“No, Emil, please,” Leon begged, sitting on the bed beside his partner. “I’m sorry I didn’t get here in time, I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.” Leon’s face was contorted into an expression of  
shame and guilt, and his muscles strained with the unfamiliar effort of emoting.

“I’m so useless,” Emil sobbed, his body shaking. Hot, painful regret weighed heavily in his chest as he remembered the encounter. How could Leon still want to be his partner now that he had  
seen how pathetic Emil could be? “How can you even look at me? I was too weak to stop him.”

“No, don’t say that,” Leon protested. “It was my fault for leaving you for so long. I shouldn’t have left the hotel, and I shouldn’t have allowed myself get distracted by that mugger.”

“Distracted by a mugger?” Emil demanded, turning to face him. At first, he was slightly angered to know that Leon could have been here sooner. Then, he realized what that meant. It wasn’t all his fault.

“A guy tried to rob me,” Leon admitted, his face still red with shame. “I beat him up and took all his belongings. If I had just left him there I could’ve gotten here sooner.”

“I don’t blame you,” Emil told him gently, his face falling back to neutral. Between Emil’s weakness and Leon’s carelessness, the blame was suddenly level, and he could not bring  
himself to be angry at either of them.

Leon studied him closely. “I do,” he replied, reaching out to place a hand on Emil’s shoulder. “I am never going to leave you alone again.”

“It’s part of the job description, idiot,” Emil retorted, but he didn’t hit the hand away as Leon had expected. “But… I would like it if you didn’t.”

“Can I hold you?” Leon asked, unsure if Emil would be okay with such close contact after such a traumatic encounter. He had to try though, knowing full well he wasn’t capable of fully verbalizing the guilt and desire to make amends that he was feeling.

The pain in Emil’s chest eased slightly as Leon spoke. Leon’s face had returned to neutral, something that Emil found almost as comforting as the offer of the safety of his partner’s arms. “I thought you would never ask,” he muttered, leaning in against Leon’s warm chest. He felt Leon’s arms tighten around him, sheltering him in warm safety.

“We can only stay like this for a little while,” Leon warned gently, rubbing comforting circles into Emil’s back as he held him. He looked down at his partner for any sign of reaction, and was  
comforted to see that Emil’s blank expression had remained intact. He was going to be all right.

“I know that, idiot,” Emil muttered into Leon’s chest. “Just promise when we do have to leave you’ll stay with me.”

“Of course,” Leon replied. Reaching down, he tilted up Emil’s chin to show him the slight smile on his face. Emil turned bright red and brought his head back down, burying it in Leon’s chest.  
For all his efforts, however, Leon still caught sight of Emil’s faint smile.

Yes, they were going to be all right.


End file.
